programyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha legendarny lider klanu Uchiha przed i po uformowaniu Konohy. Tuż po zawarciu sojuszu ze swoim rywalem, Hashiramą Senju pomagał budować wioskę ukrytą w liściach. Następnie po poróżnieniu się z Hashiramą opuścił osadę. Kilkakrotnie zagrażał wiosce, atakując ją. W końcu myślano, że nie żyje, a tak naprawdę w ukryciu realizował swój plan księżycowe oko. Wkrótce ten plan kontynuował Obito Uchiha, który dołączył do niego. Podczas czwartej wojny shinobi zostaje ożywiony przez Kabuto i staje się głównym antagonistą serii. Wygląd left|thumb|200px|Wygląd Madary. Miał jasny kolor skóry, długie i kolczaste włosy. W młodości, jego włosy sięgały do ramion i nosił standardowy strój klanu Uchiha: wysoki kołnierz, czarna koszula z herbem klanu na plecach i niebieskie spodnie z bandażami wokół łydki. Obok pasa miał worek, w którym trzymał prawdopodobnie narzędzia shinobi. W etapie dorosłości, Madara nosił tradycyjny stój bojowy swego klanu, a był długimi rękawami czarny płaszcz, a po zawarciu rozejmu nosił bordową zbroję składająca się z licznych płyt, tworząc elementy ochronne wzdłuż jego klatki piersiowej, taili, ramion i ud. Miał przy sobie ochraniacz na czoło z symbolem Konohy. W anime widać metalowe pasy, a także brązowy, skórzany ekwipunek do przechowywania dwóch mieczy. W podeszłym wieku, Madara był bardzo wyczerpany i wychudzony, jego włosy były cienkie i białe. Miał na sobie prosty czarny strój i miał trzy grube więzi połączone od kręgosłupa do demonicznej statuy zewnętrznej ścieżki, aby powstrzymała jego życie. Brakowało mu oczu, które przeszczepił Nagato i zastąpił on lewym sharinganem. Gdy Madara odrodził się podczas Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, poza ogólnym wpływem i szarymi, drobnymi pęknięciami na jego osobie, młode ciało zostało przywrócone z dodatkiem repliki twarzy Hashiramy. Po prawdziwym ożywieniu przez Obito, pęknięcia Madary zniknęły, pokazując jego całkowity powrót do życia. Jednak brakowało mu oczy z powodu, że dał je Nagato (a później przejął je Obito). po wchłonięciu czakry senjutsu, twarz Hashiramy na jego klatce piersiowej zyskała oznaczenie trybu mędrca. Po początkowym starciu z ogoniastymi bestiami, Madara stracił prawą rękę, szybko zastępując białym ramieniem Zetsu, a w tym samym czasie odzyskuje prawe oko. Gdy zdobywa staje się jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, ciało Madary ulega drastycznej zmianie, natychmiast uzyskuje ostateczną transformację. W tej postaci, jego włosy, a on sam staje się biały i zostaje otoczony czakrą, która stabilizuje się w ubraniu z oznaczenia Magatama na piersi i ma ten sam wzór rinnegana i dziewięciu oznaczeń Magatama w rzędach po trzech na plecach. Pod płaszczem, ma czarny strój, czarne spodnie, rękawice i buty. Również ma na sobie ochraniacz na czoło, dając mu wygląd ogólny mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Po wchłonięciu shinju jako drzewo, Madara uzyskuje wzór Tomoe wokół jego mankiety i brzegu swego płaszcza. Podczas walki z Sasuke i Naruto, Madara był w stanie ukraść sharingana Kakashiego, zdobywając komplet oczu, ale skradzione oko nadal ma ten sam kształt. Po odzyskaniu Rinnegana, Madara otworzył trzecie oko, które otworzyło się na czole jak u Kaguyi, składający się ze wzoru trzech Tomoe krąży w trzech pierwszych linii jak oko dziesięcioogoniastego. Osobowość left|thumb|159px|Początkowa dynamika między Madarą a Hashiramą. Jako dziecko, Madara był miły, pewny siebie, dumny, konkurencyjny i chciał doskonalić wszystko. Był skłonny do wybuchu złości, kiedy został zirytowany. Pomimo tego umiał przepraszać i bardzo wrażliwy na otoczenie, kiedy ciągle próbował pocieszyć Hashiramę widząc jego uczucia. Według Hashiramy, Madara Uchiha ma kompleks boga, nawet jako dziecko. Ze względu na osobowość, w tych trudnych czasach, w których żyli, Madara uważał, że jedynym sposobem na przetrwanie w świecie shinobi było manipulowanie sojusznikami przeciwko wrogom. Madara i Hashirama spotkali się dbając tylko o dobro własnych klanów, ale poinformowali siebie nawzajem o zastawionych pułapkach. Madara ogromnie miłował swojego młodszego brata, Izunę, która według Hashiramy, była większa niż miłość Itachiego do Sasuke. Jego trzej braci zginęli podczas walki z członkami klanu Senju, nawet w trudnych czasach Madara starał się ochraniać młodszego brata. Madara nadal był miły, łagodny i opiekuńczy, póki nie stracił brata. Po śmierci Izuny przez ciągłych walk między klanami Uchiha i Senju, Madara stał się zgorzkniały i mściwy ku klanowi senju, zmuszając go do przyjęcia przeklętej nienawiści. Chciwość Madary doprowadziła do pogorszenia relacji z Hashiramą i doprowadza do sprzeciwu rozejmu oferowanego przez Senju, który wciąż miał braci. Ma głębokie poczucie honoru, nawet przed ich zdradą, chciał chronić klan Uciha przed naciskiem klanu Senju. Pokazuje zaszczyt potężnym wojownikom, uznając waleczność Gaia, próbujący go zgładzić, który później umiera po otwarciu wszystkich ośmiu bram. Jako dorosły, Madara zaczął wierzyć w dane ideały z dzieciństwa, czując wyrzuty sumienia powstrzymał Hashiramę od popełnienia samobójstwa, co doprowadziło do przyjęcia rozejmu, a później zbudowano Konohę. Ubolewał, że to z jego winy stracił rodzeństwo i próbował wierzyć w ideał wioski i rodziny. Jednakże, Madara stał się odległy z powodu braku zaufania, a wiele z powodu wybrania Tobiramy jako Hokage po Hashiramie. Poczuł, że Uchiha żyją w cieniu Senju. Po użyciu swego mangekyō sharingana, żeby rozszyfrować dalej kamienny tablicę, Madara uwierzył, że ludzie są przeklęci, bo walczą ze sobą. Postanowił realizować plan księżycowe oko, aby ocalić ludzkość od przekleństwa. Wkrótce uczucia Madary nienawiści i rywalizacji do Hashiramy powróciły, do tego stopnia, że zakazał mówienia imienia jego rywala. Stał się urażony, gdy Hashirama wspomniał o braciach. Pomimo faktu, Hashirama oznaczał całą klątwę klanu Senju i Uchiha oraz mieszkańców osady, Madara był zdolny do przypomnienia Izuny. right|thumb|159px|Zejście Madary w ciemność. Gdy podrósł, stał się bardzo zdyscyplinowany. Madara jest pokazany jako bardzo zdziwiony, że ktoś go ożywił, ale wykorzystał ten fakt do realizacji swych planów. Gdy przeciwnik miał przewagę liczebną to potrafił szybko zanalizować i szybko dostosować się do rozwoju sytuacji ciągle zmieniając taktykę. Również wydaje się być złośliwy i skory do poniżania innych. Mimo dumy i pewności siebie w jego ogromnej mocy, Madara uważa się za czujnego, niezależnie od sytuacji. On również ma umieścił odbiorniki czakry w sztucznym ciele Obito jako bezpieczeństwo w czasie ożywienia. Sam przyznał, że w czasie zdobycia umiejętności leczniczych Hashiramy zdobył beztroskę we własnym podejściu. Również szybko upomina innych za lekkomyślność i głupotę. Ubolewał, że gdyby wiedział, że Kage są słabi to pokazał by Hashiramie jak powstać z grobu. Mimo, że ma dumę do własnych umiejętności to otwarcie przyznaje, iż to Hashirama jest w stanie go powstrzymać. Pomimo swojej agresji, Madara okazuje miłosierdzie, gdy nie chciał walczyć na poważnie z rannymi przeciwnikami i z tymi, których postrzega jako dzieci, takich jak Ōnoki. Nawet skomentował pięciu Kage po przerwaniu swojego susanoo, że używanie takich haniebnych technik jest haniebne. Madara popisał się używając w szybkim tempie zaawansowane techniki, a jednocześnie ukazał satysfakcję, że to dokonał. Podobnie, Madara nie miał wyrzutów sumienia, gdy zmusił Obito do wykonania techniki Gedō: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu, która doprowadza do śmierci użytkownika. W tym samym czasie, Madara jest uczciwy i indywidualny chwaląc innych zdolności, a także gotowy wyznać, kiedy jest źle, gdy Tsunade pokazała swą siłę to ujawnił się ona nie jest słaba. Madara przyznał również umiejętności walki Hashiramie jak on otwarcie przyznał podczas jego walki z pięcioma Kage, że tylko Hashiramie jest zdolny do powstrzymania go, pomimo dodatkowych ulepszeń i modyfikacji od Kabuto. Madara został opisany jako wrogi i agresywny z natury, jak również jest bardzo ambitny, z czego ten widziany jest w czasie dojścia do lidera klanu, a nawet jego pragnienie, żeby klan był miłością. Zgodnie z mędrcem sześciu ścieżek, pragnie zdobyć jego moc i jego matki. Postrzega ogoniaste bestie nic więcej prócz masę czakry i narzędzie, które muszą dać się kontrolować osobom z błogosławionymi oczami jak również są pozbawione rozumu i muszą być kierowane. Madara uważa, że moc musi być czymś namacalnym, która może być przekazywana z pokolenie na pokolenie i że wola zmarłego nie może być dziedziczona, ponieważ jest niematerialna. Uważa, że ludzkość nie może zmienić tego, co było w przeszłości i twierdzi, że ludzkości będzie lepiej żyła pod pływem nieskończonym Tsukuyomi. Pokazano, iż Uchiha ma pewien uraz do Tobiramy Senju, gdy pokonał go, gdy tamten zabił Izunę. Po jego obawach, że Senju chce kontrolować Konohę, Madara stał się zdradziecki przez naturę, jak po sojuszu rozmawiał z shinobi należący do Iwagakure, że nie ma zamiaru iść w ślady Konohy. Jednak ukazuje poczucie lojalności osadzie w jego własny sposób. Madara ma makabryczne poczucie humoru, jak pokazano, gdy stworzył wiele klonów z drewna i otoczył każdego pięciu Kage, a tym samym rzekł do nich czy klony mają użyć sunsanoo czy nie. Ponadto pytany przez Naruto , co się stało z Kage, po prostu stwierdził, że nie jest z nimi najlepiej, a także opisując ogrmny i destrukcyjny atak dziesięcioogoniastego jako formę zabawy. Nawet skomentował kule stworzone przez Chibaku Tensei, które spadały na przeciwników. Ma również zwyczaj mówienia do walki jako taniec. Z powodu tragedii wojen uważa, że są bardzo zmęczeni przez emocje do tego stopnia żartował z Sojuszu Shinobi, co dodatkowo pokazuje talent do odwrócenia sytuacji w jakiej się znajduje. Celowo daje się zaatakować ciosem Tsuchikage, żeby pokazać twarz Hashiramy na jego klatce piersiowej, żeby obniżyć morale Kage, lecz był rozczarowany, gdy uzyskał odwrotny efekt. left|thumb|159px|Reakcja Madary po wykryciu obecności Hashiramy. Jest także kochający na indywidualne bitwy, rozkoszując się perspektywą prawdziwego wyzwania i komentując, że nie podoba mu się ten widok po długim czasie. W celu zapewnieniu własnej przyjemności, nie musi korzystać z energii, aby przeciągać walkę. W odniesieniu do tego, Madara znajduje się w trudnej walce, powiedział, że coś mniej niż pięciu Kage przed nim byłoby wystarczające; zatrzymując Hashiramę Senju od interwencji próbując pokonać Obito Uchihę jako jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastego do zakończenia planu księżycowego oka; po prostu zaspokoić swoją miłość do walki. Miłość Madary do walk wydaje się masochistyczna, lizanie własnej krwi i zatrzymanie rozpoznanego bólu we własnym celu, żeby dalej szaleć w wirze walki. Kontrowersyjne, Madara idzie wyżej nie dając wrogowi żadnych szans, ten ma przewagę, żeby zmusić Obito do ożywienia jego samego. Madara jest bardzo odważny, jeśli chodzi o walkę, w dokładny sposób pokazano jak jest gotów zaatakować całą dywizję oraz do jego napaści na Hashiramę w trybie mędrca używające potężną technikę, która jest większa od jego własnej broni. Ze względu na czas, Uchiha uważa, że jest to naturalne, iż wszyscy shinobi żyjąc w walce. Mimo miłości do bitw, nigdy nie traci swojego opanowania do podniecenia i strachu w żadnej z jego sytuacji bojowych w tą różnicą, że jego podniecenie po wykryciu czakry Hashiramy, pokazując złośliwy uśmiech z krwiożerczym wyrazem twarzy, jak również po jego pełnego ożywienia. Ukazano, że Madara czasami działa trochę jako dziecko, gdy Hashirama pojawił się na pole bitwy, w skrócie, co sugeruje Hashirama ma nieco ciemny charakter Madary. Pokazano kompleks wyższości, jak widać jego obrzydzenie, kiedy został zmuszony do walki, że stał znudzony, mimo ogólnej miłości do walk. Po wielu lat w ukryciu, Madara wydawał się gorzki i pozbawiony złudzeń na temat aktualnej rzeczywistości, którą uważa za bezwartościową, dostrzegając, że w tym świecie ktoś zawsze ktoś musi być frajerem, aby istniał zwycięzca, prawdopodobnie odnosząc się do jego słabego pasma niepowodzeń przeciwko Hashiramie. To jest, co zmotywowało do planu księżycowego oka. Jego wiara do tego celu jest wielka, że został rozwiązany, aby odnieść sukces za wszelką cenę i na jego przebudzenie, nie wahał się w ogóle zabijać każdego kto stanie mu na drodze. Umiejętności right|thumb|159px|Madara ściera się z Hashiramą. Madara jest uznawany za jednego z najbardziej utalentowanych i najpotężniejszych w historii. Jego moc jest tak przerażająca, że nawet Tobi przekonał cały świat, iż to on jest Madarą. Był w stanie konkurować z Hashiramą, który w swoich czasach był uważany za jednego z najsilniejszych shinobi. Już jako dziecko, Madara był na tyle wykwalifikowany, aby zabić kilku dorosłych shinobi. W trakcie Czwartej Wojny Shinobi, walczył z Czwartą Dywizją i pomimo wymagań na siebie pokonał aktualnych pięciu Kage. Również był w stanie walczyć na równi z ożywionym Hashiramą kontrolując przebieg walki. Po jego całkowitym odrodzeniu mógł z łatwością pokonać wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii i łatwo zapieczętował wszystkie. Czakra & Fizyczna Wytrzymałość left|thumb|159px|Madara absorbuje czakrę senjutsu od Hashiramy. Madara urodził się bardzo silną czakrą, nawet jak na standardy klanu Uchiha. Część silnej czakry jest powiązana z jego osobowością, wynika z dziedziczenia czakry swego przodka Indry. Kurama zauważa, że czakra Madary jest bardziej złowieszcza niż jego własna. Jednym spojrzeniem może postraszyć większość przeciwników do zaprzestania walki. Jego rezerwy czakry są ogromne. Podobnie może używać Susanoo nawet, gdy czakra jest bliska wyczerpaniu, zachowując pełną kontrolę nad lisem. Madara wykazał dużą kontrolę czakry, zdolny do wykonania technik na wielką skalę. Po zdobyciu DNA Hashiramy, jego pokłady czakry urosły jeszcze bardziej, nawet w jego podeszłym wieku, był w stanie przywołać demoniczną statuę. Jego poziom czakry jest na tyle duża, że aby kontrolować senjutsu Hashiramy ukradł jego czakrę. Przede wszystkim polega na jego ninjutsu, Madara był również wykwalifikowany w taijutsu. Podczas konfrontacji z czwartą dywizją z łatwością przedzierał się przez setki przeciwników, rozbrając wielu i unikając atakuz kilku kierunkach. Ofensywnie, mógł uderzyć precyzyjnie przed jego przeciwnikiem mając szansę na reakcję i obsezwładnić dwie osoby jego wielkości. Jego tolerancja bólu była wysoka, gdyż on nawet nie drgnął po utracie ręki od ataku dziewięciu ogoniastych bestii. Ninjutsu Madara był dobrze zorientowany w różnych stylach ninjutsu; mógł umieścić juinjutsu na tyle potężnych celów swoich działań, aby ograniczyć możliwe użycie fūinjutsu wystarczająco silne, żeby zapieczętować dziesięcioogoniastego; poprzez niekonwencjonalne zastosowanie Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Madara był w stanie fałszywej śmierci, gdyż klon zajął jego miejsce. Bukijutsu right|thumb|159px|Madara dzierży Gunbai. Madara był wszechstronny i umiejętnego korzystania z szerokiej gamy uzbrojenia, w tym shurikenjutsu i kenjutsu, korzystał z kilku wzorów i stylu walki, a nawet korzystał z różnych broni do połączenia. Jego arsenał zawiera olbrzymi shuriken, kama, łańcuch z ciężarkami, kusarigama i ręczne shurikeny. Jego uderzenia mają wielką moc, w stanie rozluźnić uścisk wroga na jego broni z siłą ataku Madary. W obliczu Czwartej Dywizji, Madara umiejętnie wziął i używał różne bronie wroga, w tym włócznie i Naginata, nawet skutecznie władał uszkodzonymi ostrzami szybko pokonywał swych przeciwników. Mógł korzystać z gunbaia jako maczugi, tarczy, a nawet przeciąć gigantyczne korzenie prawdziwej postaci shinju. Madara również używał tej broni jako medium do technik, że pochłonąć i kontratakować tą siłą we wroga. Transformacja Natury left|thumb|159px|Madara używa Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. Jako Uchiha, Madara miał naturalną skłonność do uwolnienie ognia, czy do Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku - co wymagało połączonych wysiłków wielu użytkowników uwolnienie wody, aby powstrzymać ogień. W anime, Madara mógł tworzyć potężne podmuchy z jego gunbaia odpychając cały pluton. Później w jego życiu, on pokazała użycie uwolnienie yin-yang, takich jak powielenie Białego Zetsu lub wylanie jego wolę do odbiorników czakry, aby ograniczyć i kontrolować tych, których umieszczono. Z biegiem czasu Madara zyskał dostęp do innych typów natur. Po nabyciu DNA Hashiramy, zdołał używać uwolnienie drewna, równoczesną mieszankę natur ziemi i wody, z jego umiejętnościami prównywał się do Hashiramy. Madara mógł stworzyć Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin, których pyłek może wrogów pozbawić przytomności, Moku Bunshin no Jutsu, a nawet dużego Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu wiązać duże cele jak ogoniaste bestie i absorbując czakrę. Za pomocą komórek Hashiramy, Madara może tworzyć korzenie z ciała, aby połączyć się i zdobyć ograniczoną kontrolę dziesięcioogoniastego. Po zostaniu jinchūrikim dziesięcioogoniastego, zdołał używać za pomocą uwolnienie yin tworząc Senpō: Inton Raiha - mieszanina wody i błyskawic - do tworzenia wiązek energii. Dōjutsu Sharingan right|thumb|159px|Sharingan Madary. Madara obudził Sharingana jako dziecko. Początkowo każde oko miało jedno Tomoe, ale dorosłość jego Sharingana nie w pełni rozwnięte i mógł je aktywować niemal bezustannie. Opanowanie Madary przez Sharingana przekroczył każdy inny członek klanu Uchiha do punktu tylko mógł stwierdzić drewnianego klona od oryginału, pozwolił mu zobaczyć i odróżnić czakry. Z Sharingana, Madara mógł umieścić cele w ramach różnych genjutsu po krótkim kontakcie oczu albo sparaliżować ich lub zdobyć informacje. To nawet pozwoliło mu kontrolować dziewięcioogoniastego demonicznego lisa, którego, raz on przywołał, dając mu silne narzędzie do walki. Był w stanie wykonać tymczasowo Izanagi zmieniając rzeczywistość, jak widać, kiedy zaprogramowany jeden z oczów, aby aktywować po jego śmierci, wskrzesza go całkowicie. Mangekyō Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Madara i Izuna byli pierwszymi Uchiha, którzy obudzili Mangekyō Sharingana. Forma Madary Mangekyō pojawiła się jako trzy duże Tomoe z okręgami na swoich wierzchołkach zachodząc na siebie na dnie i otaczając źrenicę. Mangekyō Madary posiadł rzadkie "Proste Tomoe" (直 巴, Choku Tomoe), która przyznała mu jeszcze większą umiejętność czytania i przewidywania ruchów swoich przeciwników. Kiedy jego wzrok zaczął pogarszać się od nadużywania, zastąpił oczami Izuny przywracając swoją wizję i dając mu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. W tej postaci, jego konstrukcja Mangekyō przybrał połączenie wyglądu jego i Izuny. Madara na pierwszym planie z Izuną, grube proste linie wyginają się na zewnątrz już od spodu. Madara był w stanie wykorzystać swoje techniki, nawet nie mając żadnych oczu. right|thumb|159px|Wieczny Mangekyō Sharingan Madary. Po obudzeniu mocy zarówno jego Mangekyō, Madara mógł używać Susanoo. Nie musiał w pełni objawić go do korzystania z jego użytkowania; tylko z jego klatki piersiowej może wytrzymać Chōōdama Rasengan, i mógł wykonywać ataki tylko jego górnej połowie. Gdy w pełni wytworzony, Madara unosi w ramach Susanoo przyznając mu większy zakres ruchu. Jego Susanoo dzierżyło do dwóch (w anime czterech) faliste ostrza, które mogą być wyrzucane, a następnie utrzymane i zdalnie kontrolowane. Madara może utworzyć również Yasaka no Magatama o różnych rozmiarach. left|thumb|159px|Ostateczne Susanoo Madary z ustabilizowaną czakrą. Doświadczenie Madary z Susanoo pozwoliło mu w pełni ustabilizować swoją formę, powodując jej przypomnienie Tengu z zewnętrznego pancerza, który był niemal nieprzenikniony, który wywołuje jego idealne Susanoo. Jego średnie parę ramion dzierży, pochwie katany, z którym był w stanie przeciąć góry. Zgodnie z Madarą, jego pełna moc ustabilizowanego doskonałego Susanoo był porównywalny do ogoniastych bestii i nikt nie przeżył, aby zobaczyć go po raz drugi. Madara był w stanie kształtować jego ustabilizowane Susanoo jako zbroję którą wyposażony do Kuramy, aby uzupełnić swoje umiejętności. Madara był kompetentny innych technik Mangekyō, lub co najmniej w stanie rozpoznać ich mechanikę już po krótkiej obserwacji. Po objęciu Mangekyō Sharingana Kakashiego Hatake podczas czwartej wojny shinobi, niemal natychmiast skorzystał z Kamui na krótki okres czasu posiadania oka. Rinnegan right|thumb|159px|Rinnegan Madary. Wiele lat po wszczepieniu komórek Hashiramy, Sharingan Madary przekształcił się w Rinnegana. Ponieważ Madara był pierwotnym właścicielem oczów, tylko on mógł wykorzystać je do ich pełen mocy. Był w stanie przełączać się pomiędzy jego Rinneganem i Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingan. Z Rinnegana, Madara mógł korzystać ze wszystkich możliwości techniki sześciu ścieżek, takich jak ścieżki preta do absorbcji czakry. Również może używać do wykonywania ścieżki deva Chibaku Tensei na masową skalę. Z Zewnętrznej Ścieżki, mógł skorzystać z Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu i stworzyć łańcuchy czakry, aby w pełni powstrzymać wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii. Madara może połączyć siły Rinnegana mocą jego Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana dla innych technik. Gdy sprowadzony z Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Madara był w stanie uzyskać dostęp do wszystkich swoich umiejętności Rinnegana. Dopiero po ożywieniu, że może przywołać i kontrolować demoniczną statuę, zawiesić cele w powietrzu, i wygenerować cielesny niewiedzilny cień, aby pomóc mu w walce, który był na tyle silny, by zbić wszystkie dziewięć ogoniastych bestii. Po odzyskaniu zarówno jego Rinnegana, Madara był w stanie wytworzyć do czterech cieni. Rinne Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Rinne Sharingan Madary. Po wchłonięciu Shinju i będąc bliżej księżyca, Madara obudził na czole trzecie oko, podobne do Shinju, oka Kaguyi, a nawet Rinnegana Sasuke. Potrafi rzucić niekończone Tsukuyomi. Percepcja Sensoryczna Madara jest specjalistą typu sensora shinobi, który wykazał żywą świadomość w dzieciństwie. Może wykrywać i rozpoznawać sygnatury czakry z daleka, i może skutecznie namierzyć cele. Potrafi zuważyć każdy inwidualny cel, postrzegać ruchy danej osoby i wykrywać wszelkie zmiany lub gromadzenie się w nich czakrę. Z tej możliwości w połączeniu z szybkim refleksem, potrafi skutecznie unikać ataki wroga. Jego umiejętności sensoryczne są dopracowane na tyle, aby określić klan osoby i charakter kekkei genkai, nawet zróżnicowanie gatunków. Inteligencja Przez lata Madara zdobywał doświadczenia na polu bitwy doskonaląc swoją strategiczną inwencję. Przy przystąpieniu do walki, może szybko opracowuje szereg podejść tak, że trzeba podejścia okażą się nieskuteczne, mógł przełączyć na drugi. Więcej czasu spędzał przed konkretnym przeciwnikiem, tym mniej potrzeba miał do tej taktyki tworzenia kopii zapasowych, a on w końcu może zarówno przewidzieć, co robią i określają dosłowne lub psychologiczne słabości dla niego wykorzystując. On nie przeoczy żadnego szczegółu w walce, za pomocą podsłuchanej komunikacji i uwagi od ręki przeciwników, aby utworzyć i zweryfikować wszelkie teorie. W dodatku do zwykłej adaptacji, Madara był po prostu wiedzę z wielu różnych osób i umiejętności, co pozwala na indefikację technikę tak szybko, jak one zostały wykonane i reaguje z najbardziej odpowiednim licznikiem do nich. Modyfikacje Ciała left|thumb|159px|Kopia twarzy Hashirama na klatce piersiowej Madary. Oprócz namnożonej czakry i uwolnienie drewna, infuzyjne DNA Hashiramy u Madary powoduje regenerację, pozwalając mu wyleczyć większość obrażeń w sekundzie. W przypadku utraty jakiejkolwiek anatomii poza jego zdolnością do leczenia, może natychmiast zastąpić go specjalnym materiałem, które stanowi Biały Zetsu. Kiedy ożywiony, Kabuto Yakushi zmodyfikował ciało Madary. Modyfikacje Kabuto spowodowały bladą replikę twarzy Hashiramy znajdujący się na prawej stronie klatki piersiowej Uchihy, które posiadły umiejętności Senju. Po ożywieniu, był w stanie pochłonąć czakrę senjutsu Hashiramy, powodując u replice oznaczenia trybu mędrca. Nie mając bezpośredniego dostępu do trybu mędrca, zyskał pewnego korzyści z postaci, takich jak zwiększona zdolności sensoryczne i regeneracyjne, jak również zwiększona wytrzymałość. Transformacja Jinchūriki right|thumb|159px|Transformacja jinchūriki Madary. Madara zapieczętował dziesięcioogoniastego w jego ciało wkrótce po własnym nieudanym wysiłku Obito. Madara zyskał większą moc niż Obito, i również nie musiał przechodzić początkowego okresu przejęcia kontroli. Stał się szybszy niż Hiraishin no Jutsu i Kamui, a nawet wytrzymały w przetrwaniu Yagai. Jego regeneracyjne moce były na tyle wysokie, aby przetrwać przepołowienie, a wkrótce potem całkowite przywrócenie siebie, powodując deklaracje Madary o nieśmiertelności. W tej formie, Madara może przelatywać i wykorzystywać naturalną energię w celu zwiększenia różnych technik. Co najważniejsze do celów Madary, był w stanie rzucić Nieskończoe Tsukuyomi jak również Shin: Jukai Kōtan. Gudōdama Jako jinchūriki dziesięcioogoniastego, Madara mógł używać Gudōdamy, dziesięciu czarnych kul, składające się z pięciu podstawowych przemian przyrody, uwolnienie yin-yang i czakrę mędrca sześciu ścieżek. Kule są jego podstawową bronią i zasadniczo unosi się za nim w formacji. Czarna czkra wysoce plastyczna, może być kształtowana w różne formy do różnych zastosowań, takich jak pociski z dużą prędkością, bariery ochronne i różne bronie, w tym shakujō z krzywą w kształcie półksiężyca. Z jego pełną kontrolą nad mocą dziesięcioogoniastego, Madara może zastosować uwolnienie yin-yang, aby zniweczyć wszystkie ataki ninjutsu. Pozostałe Umiejętności Madara był badaczem, że eksperymentował i uprawiał klony kwiatu przez demonicznej statuy zewnętrznej ścieżki oraz tworzy system podtrzymywania życia, aby przedłużyć swoje życie. Nie miał wystarczającej wiedzy medycznej przeszczepienia oczów, leczenia ciężkich obrażeń, aby wymienić zniszczone części ciała z materią Białych Zetsu. Historia Przeszłość left|thumb|159px|Madara spotyka Hashiramę. Przed erą wiosek ninja, Madara był jednym z pięciu braci Tajima Uchiha. Jednak Senju zamordował pięciu braci, przeżyli tylko on i jego młodszy brat — Izuna Uchiha. Obok, Izuny, Madara został uznany z najbardziej uzdolnionych członków klanu Uchiha i nawet jak na standardy klanu czakra Madary była szczególnie silna. W trakcie szkoleń, Madara z Izuną rywalizowali ze sobą. Jako dziecko, Madara spotkał Hashiramę gdy rzucał kamieniami. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu odkryli zwłoki shinobi z klanu Hagoromo. W kolejnym spotkaniu usłyszał, że młody Senju stracił brata, a on mówi mu, że stracił czterech. Zaczęto mówić o pokoju na świecie. Gdy Uchiha znacznie podrósł, jego rywalizacja z Hashiramą Senju bardziej wzrosła. Obaj potrafili przerzucić kamień przez rzekę i rozpoczęli rozmowę o przyszłości. Przy takiej okazji Senju zaczął opowiadać o perspektywie stworzenia wioski, w której dzieci nie będą wysyłane na wojnę i wyrosłyby na silnych wojowników. Wkrótce Tajima Uchiha dowiedział się o ich spotkaniach, więc zaplanował zasadzkę. Jednak przy ich spotkaniu, chłopcy ostrzegli siebie nawzajem i uciekli, ale ich ojcowie oraz bracia zaczęli walczyć ze sobą. Po początkowym starciu, Madara i Hashirama internowali pomiędzy swoimi rodzinami. Madara, zdając sobie sprawę, że musi wybrać między Hashiramą i ich snem a jego rodziną, postanowił zakończyć przyjaźń z młodym Senju, aby ochraniać swojego młodszego brata. Hashirama starał się zrozumieć, ale Madara okazał gniew na klan Senju. Powiedział mu swoje pełne imię, budząc swojego sharingana. right|thumb|159px|Madara i Hashirama spotykają się na polu bitwy. Od tego czasu Madara walczył z Hashiramą z zamiarem wymazania go z przeszłości. W końcu on i Izuna Uchiha obudzili Mangekyō Sharingan. Z ich nowo pozyskanej mocy, dwaj bracia stali na szycie swego klanu, ale to Madara Uchiha został liderem. Jakiś czas temu, Madara i Izuna walczyli przeciwko Hashiramie i Tobiramą, w której brat Madary został śmiertelnie ranny przez Tobiramę Senju. Madara powoli tracił wzrok, ale Izuna podarował mu swoje oczy, przyznając mu Wiecznego Mangekyō Sharingana. Później Madara walczył z Hashiramą dzięki nowym umiejętnościom oczów, jednak po całodziennej walce zostaje pokonany. Zauważając, iż nie może im bardziej ufać, Madara powiedział Hashiramie, że jedynym sposobem odzyskania jego zaufania jest zabicie siebie samego albo własnego brata. Kiedy Hashirama postanowił popełnić samobójstwo, Madara zatrzymał go, zwracając uwagę jego odwagi i zaakceptował rozejm. left|thumb|159px|Sojusz pomiędzy Uchiha a Senju. Uchiha i Senju mieli większość podbitych klanów, wspólnie tworząc osadę shinobi, o której Madara i Hashirama marzyli. Ostatecznie to Madara, nazwał osadę Konohagakure. Relacje między Madarą a Hashiramą stale rozwijała się, gdy dzielili się swoimi pomysłami i nadzieiami. Kiedy Hashirama powiedział Madarze o tym, że chciał mu dać stanowisko Hokage, Madara. Tobirama jednak zauważył, że powinno odbyć się w sposób demokratyczny. Madara, który w pewnym sensie szpiegował działania Senju, zaczął rosnąć niepokój z braku zaufania. W czasach, gdy był shinobim Konohagakure, Madara walczył i pokonał Mū i Ōnokiego, a potem powiedział, że od tego momentu będą posłuszni Konosze. right|thumb|159px|Bitwa pomiędzy Madara i Hashiramą z Kuramą po kontrolą Madary. Później Hashirama zostaje wybrany na Pierwszego Hokage, a w Świątyni Naka, Hashirama powiedział, że Madara odziedziczy tytuł Drugiego Hokage. Dzięki wnikliwej analizy, Madara mógł odczytać wystarczająco dużo, aby dowiedzieć się o histori shinobi. Z niekończącego się cyklu, nieudanego pokoju i losy bitwy między Uchiha i Senju, ale także sposób na jedność świata. Z tą wiedzą Madara postanowił uznać Konohę za nieudany eksperyment. Próbował przekonać własny klan, a nawet Hashiramę z tego samego wniosku, lecz nikt nie chciał go słuchać. W końcu Uchiha opuścił wioskę, powracając z dziewięcioogoniastym demonicznym lisem po jego kontrolą walczył z Hashiramą. Obaj walczyli ze sobą, aż do wyczerpania, póki powstała dziura w miejscu zwanej Doliną Końca. Madara był zmęczony, by utrzymać swojego Sharingana, został zabity przez Hashiramę. Wiadomość o śmierci Madary szybko roznosi się, a jego zwłoki potajemnie ukryto, żeby nikt inny nie odnalazł ich. Ale Madara zaplanował przyszłość; tuż po jego śmierci miał przygotowany Izanagi, który aktywował się tuż po jego śmierci, zmieniającej się w rzeczywistość, aby przywrócić go do życia w zamian za prawe oko. Zamiast prawdziwego ciała zostawił klona i potem wypluł do miski ziarno po walce z Hashiramą, a potem zostało przeszczepione to ran. Kilka lat później, pod koniec naturalnego życia Madary obudził Rinnegana (w procesie powróciło prawe oko). Dzięki Rinneganowi mógł przywołać demoniczną statuę zewnętrznej ścieżki, który zwykle wytworzył bezmyślnych klonów życiowego Hashiramy z których sądził, że stworzył Armię Białych Zetsu. Z biegiem lat Madara udoskonalił swoje plany a rzecz pokoju, jak to nazwał plan księżycowego oka. Gdy Madara wiedział, że jego życie już mija, opuścił na kilka lat swoje plany. Nie mając wyjścia przeszczepił Rinnegana do młodego Nagato bez wiedzy chłopaka, którego zamierza wykorzystać pewnego dnia, aby przywrócić Madarę do życia. Jeśli Nagato miał to wykonać, Madara musiał umieścić osobę do działania w jego imieniu i poprowadzi Nagato do tego celu. Madara czekał, podłączony do demonicznej statuy, aby utrzymać go przy życiu do czasu znalezienia kogoś. Madara spędził ten czas na obserwowanie Konohy, aby znaleźć odpowiedniego pionka na jego miejsce. left|thumb|159px|Starszy Madara rozmawia z Obito. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi, Madara znalazł ciężko rannego Obito Uchihę. Madara użył komórek Hashiramy, aby zastąpić uszkodzone kończyny Obito i umieścił Kinkoju no Fuda w jego sercu dla bezpieczeństwa, gdyby Obito zwróciłby się przeciwko nim. Do tego czasu, Madara rozpoczął prace na rzec Obito. On zmusił Kirigakure do porwania ukochanej dziewczyny Onito, Rin Noharę i zapieczętował w niej trzyoogoniastego. Wtedy zmanipulował wydarzeniami tak, że Rin zginęła z ręki przyjaciela Obito, Kakashiego Hatake, a Obito to widział. Madara ujawnił Obito historię Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek i Dziesięcioogoniastego, szczegóły jego planu księżycowe oko i różnych technik, które Obito pottrzebował do posuwania się naprzód. W ostatnim akcie, zostawił Czarnego Zetsu - dodał wierząc, że to jego wola - o dodatkowe wytyczne dla Obito jeśki kiedykolwiek potrzebował. Z tym, Madara odłączony od Demonicznej Statuy a wraz z ostatnią śmiercią, powierzył Obito z kego nazwiskiem: Madara Uchiha. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Przygotowania right|thumb|159px|Szósta zawartość trumny. Gdy Tobi przygotowuje się do wojny przeciwko sojuszowi shinobi, zwrócił się do niego Kabuto Yakushi. Zażądał, aby współpracowali, pod warunkiem, że Sasuke Uchiha spotka się z Yakushim pod koniec wojny. Początkowo Tobi nie zgadzał się, ale Kabuto przywołał pięć trumny, a nich znajdowali się członkowie Akatsuki. Później w ramach szantażu przywołał szóstą trumnę, w której początkowo nie wiemy kim jest osoba, ale później okazuje się być Madara Uchiha. Czwarta Wojna Shinobi: Kulminacja left|thumb|159px|Madara zauważony przez wrogie siły. Kiedy rozpoczęła się wojna, Kabuto próbuje powstrzymać za pomocą Madary w walce, chcąc potraktować go jako asa. Kiedy decyduje zbyt wiele jego innych ożywionych shinobi zostali pokonani przez sojusz shinobi, Kabuto używa Mū jako medium przywołania Madary na pole walki. Kiedy po raz pierwszy dowiaduje się o swoim otoczeniu, Madara zauważa, że został sprowadzony przez Gedō — Rinne Tensei no Jutsu Nagato. Kiedy uświadamia sobie, że zamiast tego został sprowadzony za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, Madara domaga się wyjaśnień. Mówiąc przez Mū, Kabuto przedstawia się i wyjaśnia ostatnie zmiany na świecie i aktualne działania Tobiego. Po tym Kabuto zauważa, że Madara został przywrócony do stanu poza jego siłę, istota Madary rozdarła czwartą dywizję, rozedzenie swoich popisów. Początkowe próby zatrzymania Madary nie powidły się z powodu Susanoo. Po tym jak Piąty Kazekage, Trzeci Tsuchikage, a jeden z klonów Naruto łączą wysiłki, Madara zostaje zmuszony do skorzystania z aktywacji Rinnegana i wchłnięcia ataku. Widząc sposób, aby wyeliminować wszystkich wrogów w jednym ataku, Madara ściąga meteoryt z atmosfery. Kiedy Tsuchikage z powodzeniem zatrzymuje go, Madara dodaje drugi meteoryt do ataku, z czego spada niszcząc czwartą dywizję. Większość czwartej dywizji przeżyło, Madara pyta Kabuto, jak daleko Tobi jest w planie. Rzeczywiście Yakushi nie wiele wie o planie, Madarze zostało sprawdzenie rzeczy dla siebie; on próbuje przywołać lisa, ale odkrywa, że jest zapieczętowany jinchūrikim, Naruto. right|thumb|159px|Madara kwestionuje Kage. Atakuje cienistego klona Naruto z Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan, który Naruto unika. Madara stara się dobić ocalałych z poprzedniego ataku, ale zostaje odepchnięty przez przybycie Piątej Hokage, Piątej Mizukage i Czwartego Raikage. Pięciu Kage łączą siły przeciwko Madarze i napędzają go do najbliższej okolicy. Do czasu, gdy powraca, cienisty klon Naruto rozprasza się, a piątka Kage pozostają z przeciwnikiem. Walka trwa jakiś czas, Madara równy i pokonuje staranie Kage. Gdy Tsuchikage uderzył go swoim Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu, część zbroi Uchihy zostaje oderwana, odsłaniając przeszczepionego Hashiramę do klatki piersiowej. Madara lamentuje dziedzictwo Hashiramy, że to Kage odziedziczyli, będąc całkowicie niewzruszonym przez ich ataki, szczególnie te z Hokage, wnuczki Hashiramy. Następnie Madara tworzy dwadzieścia pięć kopii samego i każdy używa Susanoo. left|thumb|159px|Dusza Madary pozostaje nienaruszona. O zmierzchu, Kage nadal żywi i są w stanie połączyć wysiłki tak skutecznie, że jest prawie odesłany. Wreszcie pod wrażeniem światła, Madara odpowiada, że użyje swoje doskonałe Susanoo. Zanim będzie mógł użyć do zabicia Kage, jego Susanoo zanika, a on sam zostaje pochłonięty przez światło. Madara zdaje sobie sprawę, że Kabuto musiało coś się stać i jego dusza powraca skąd przybyła. Madara odpowiada, wykonując ręczne pieczęcia do zerwania umowy techniki, że Yakushi nie ma już nad nim kontroli, pozwalając mu powrócić do swojego nieśmiertelnego ciała bez dalszej ingeresji przywołańca. Teraz w stanie zrobić wszystko, co mu się poodba i znudzony Kage, Madara decyduje się znaleźć Naruto i odzyskać Kuramę. Kage próbują powstrzymać jego ucieczkę. Odrodzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego thumb|right|159px|Madara i Obito łączą siły. Chociaż z niewiadomy sposób uciekł z poprzedniej bitwy pokonując Kage, Madara odszukuje Obito. Odnajduje go angażującego się w walce z Naruto, Killerem B, Kakashim Hatake i Maito Gaiem. Także w pobliżu znajduje się demoniczna statua zewnętrznej ściezki, która przechodzi przedwczesne ożywienie dziesięcioogoniastego. Madara upomina Obito za zbyt pochopne. Obito zwraca gunbaia Madarze, który przechodzi do korzystania z niego i podejmuje próbę schwytania ośmioogoniastego i dziewięcioogoniastego póki demoniczna statua nie ukończy przemiany. Tworzy drewnianego smoka do zaatakowania Naruto i B, ale zostaje zablokowany przez dziennego tygrysa Gaia. Zanim zdołał odzyskać, dziesięcioogoniasty zostaje ożywiony. Sojusz shinobi łączy siły, aby unieruchomić dziesięcioogoniastego, co czyni go łatwym celem. Bestia ulega w nową transformację przed ich połączonym atakiem. Chociaż natychmiastowy problem jest rozwiązany, Madara zdaje sobie sprawę, iż nadala pozostaje inny problem; sojusz jest koordynowany zbyt skutecznie. On i Obito kierują dziesięcioogoniastego, atakując dalekiej odległości w dowództwo sojuszu. Gdy kula niszczy "mózg" sojuszu shinobi, którzy otrzymali ostatnie zadanie. Obito i Madara próbują wyeliminować sojusz shinobi, zanim skutecznie zablokują. W końcu sojuszowi shinobi udaje się dostać do Uchihów i odłączyć od dziesięcioogoniastego. Potem Obito znika do innego wymiaru ze swoim przeciwnikiem, a Madara zostaje sam. left|thumb|159px|Madara walczy z Hashiramą. Podczas nieobecności Obito, Madara wyczuwa obecność Hashiramy w innym miejscu został przywrócony do życia. Podekscytowany perspektywą ponowną walką z rywalem, Madara z niecierpliwością oczekuje jego przybycia. Kiedy przybya, Hashirama wysyła tylko swojego drewnianego klona twarzą do niego, że jest zbyt zajęty w powstrzymaniu dziesięcioogoniastego. Madara decyduje się usiąć, aż prawdziwy Hashirama nie będzie gotów. Gdy drewniany klon ustępuje, Uchiha łatwo pokonuje go. Później Madara wyczuwa powrót Obito na pole bitwy i decyduje się skorzystać z jednego ze swoich w razie kłopotów, Manifestacja Odbiorników Czakry umieszczając na Obito, aby zmusić go do ożywienia Madary. Obito wytrzymuje i zamiast tego pieczętuje dziesięcioogoniastego w siebie. Mimo to, że jest sfrustrowany tym niepowodzeniem, Hashirama nie jest zajęty, więc zmusza go do walki. W ich walce, Hashirama próbuje przekonać Madarę, aby to odłożyli, lecz Uchiha wielokrotnie odmawia. Mimo, że śledzi postęp Obito i rosnącą kontrolę władzy dziesięcioogoniastego, Madara w końcu zostaje powstrzymany przez drewnianego smoka i sojusz porusza się, aby go zapieczętować. right|thumb|159px|Madara ożywiony przez Obito. Gdy Obito zostaje pokonany i ogoniaste zostały usunięte z jego ciała, Madara realizuje swój plan: Czarny Zetsu, z którym miał kontakt odkąd został ożywiony, przejmuje nad ciałem Obito i zmusza go do wskrzeszenia Madary. Przywrócony do życia, Madara wyłamuje z jego ograniczeniami i wadami zbieżnego sojuszu. Mimo, że jest pośród żywy stracił oczy, ponieważ za wcześniej za życia ich nie miał. Aby zrekompensować ślepotę, unieruchamia Hashiramę i absorbuje jego czakrę senjutsu, pozwalając mu na wyczuwanie przeciwników. Jego pierwszym jest Sasuke, Madara nie chcą zranić kogoś z jego klanu, mówi do Uchihy, aby połączyli siły. left|thumb|159px|Madara przebija Sasuke. Madara idzie po uwolnionych ogoniastych bestii, aby mógł ożywić Dziesięcioogoniastego jeszcze raz. Jego pierwsza próba nie powodzi się i traci rękę. Podczas gdy on zebrał, Zetsu przynosi mu jeden z jego Rinnegana, że Obito przechowywał w pamięci. Madara bierze to i jeden z nich Zetsu armię, co pozwoliło mu rozpocząć walkę. On przywołuje Demoniczną statuę z ciała Obito i korzysta Rinbo: Hengoku do odepchnięcia dziewięciu bestii. Przed tym może odzyskać, on zamyka wszystkie z nich do Demonicznej statuy, w tym zamknięte w Naruto i B. Podczas gdy Statua przechodzi transformację do Dziesięcioogoniastego znowu, Madara pyta Zetsu, jak Czarny Zetsu radzi sobie z podjęciem pozostałego Rinnegana z powrotem z Obito. Tobirama Senju, które zostały ożywiony obok Hashiramy, atakuje go bezpośrednio którego unika i przytrzymuje. Sasuke atakuje go również. Mając już ostrzegł Sasuke raz, Madara zamienia swój miecz przeciwko Sasuke i śmiertelnie rani go. right|thumb|159px|Madara zdradzony przez Obito. Z nikt nie opuścił go przeciwstawić, Madara pieczętuje do siebie po jego kompletnym ożywieniu. Zadowolony z siebie, Madara wyrusza, by odzyskać swojego drugiego Rinnegana. Po drodze wypluwa Benihisago i Kohaku no Jōhei z jego ust, Obito które wykorzystywane zarówno jako część jego przedwczesnej metody ożywienia. Kiedy przybywa na miejscu Czarnego Zetsu odkrywa, że Obito odzyskał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Madara próbuje dyskutować z Obito, przypominając mu o wszystkich planowanach i naleganie na zbliżającym skuteczności planu księżycowego oka. Zamiast być przekonany, Obito przebija Madarę i udaje się ukraść fragmenty czakr Jednoogoniastego i Ośmioogoniastego od niego przed użyciem Kamui się wyjść z Naruto. left|thumb|159px|Madara walczy z Gaiem. Madara stara się zdecydować, co robić dalej. Stoi wobec Maito Gaia, mistrza taijutsu, który jest jednym z niewielu skutecznych ataków na Madarę w swojej nowej formie. Gai otwiera wszystkie osiem bram i uderza Madara z Sekizō. Madara jest zaskoczony i próbuje się bronić, ale pozostali shinobi z sojuszu shinobi są w stanie usunąć swoje kul poszukiwania prawdy, zanim będzie mógł zrobić. Madara jest widoczny poobijany, ale nie pobity, zmuszając Gaia do korzystania Yagai. Madara jest prawie zabity, coś tak imponujące, że oferuje on postawić Gaia, umierając powoli, jako efekt uboczny ataku, z jego nędzy. Jego atak jest zatrzymany przez Naruto, teraz odzyskany z wcześniejszym usunięciu lisa. Gdy Naruto przechodzi do ofensywy, Madara uświadamia sobie, zyskał nową moc, która jest w niewytłumaczalny sposób pasuje do jego własnej. right|thumb|159px|Madara walczy z Naruto i Sasuke. Po salwie ataków Naruto wysyła Madarę poprzez odtworzenie Dziesięcioogoniastego w jego gigantycznej formie drzewa, pozostałością wcześniejszej walce Obito. Drzewo komunikuje się z Madarą i mówi mu, by go wchłonął. Czyni to i staje się silniejszy, ale spotkał się z nowym problemem: Sasuke, uzdrowiony z powodu odniesionych ran, połączył siły z Naruto, a także jest w posiadaniu nowych umiejętności. Pomimo wysiłków Madary może zrobić nic przeciwko nim. Wiedząc, że potrzebuje jego drugiego Rinnegana czy on do końca walki, Madara kradnie Mangekyō Sharingana Kakashi Hatake i używa go, aby przejść po Obito. Zatrzymuje Sakurę Haruno od zniszczenia Rinnegana, do którego Obito odpowiada wysyłając ją z powrotem do realnego świata, tak Madara nie może jej zabić. Obito jest zbyt słaby, aby uciec. left|thumb|159px|Madara aktywuje Nieskończone Tsukuyomi. Aby dać Obito jakieś ostatnie słowa, Madara pierwsze gratuluje mu do usuwania Kinkoju no Fuda on umieszczony na nim. Ujawnia również jego rolę w śmierci Rin Nohary, przyznając w ten sposób, że on manipulował Obito od początku. Z tym, Madara zabiera jego Rinnegana, dając Obito Mangekyō Sharingana już nie potrzebując. Czarny Zetsu używa ciało Obito do wykonywania Kamui i powrócić do realnego świata. Naruto i Sasuke przenieść go do ataku, gdy tylko pojawia się Madara, więc Madara opóźnia ich wielokrotnego Chibaku Tensei. On leci w niebo i na czole, którego używa do oddania Nieskończone Tsukuyomi na księżycu pojawia Rinne Sharingan. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Kontratakuje Cały świat jest uwięziony we śnie, a następnie zawijani w Shin: Jukai Kōtan Madary. Sasuke jest w stanie uratować Naruto, Kakashiego i Sakurę od Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Widząc ich, Madara ogłasza sobie na świecie jako zbawiciela, tego, który zbawił świat od siebie, zastępując piekła rzeczywistości z nieba marzeń. Podczas gdy on jest nawrócony, Czarny Zetsu wbija go w plecy. Czarny Zetsu ujawnia, że nigdy nie służył Madarze, ale dla Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki, i że manipulował go przez dziesiątki lat, w celu doprowadzenia do jej odrodzenia. Transferując Obito z ciała Czarny Zetsu jest zbyt Madary, całkowicie zakrywając go i zmusza go do rozpoczęcia absorbując czakry osób uwięzionych w Nieskończonego Tsukuyomi. Potem jak dramatycznie rośnie w wielkości, Madara kurczy, aż ożywiona Kaguya objawia się w jego miejsce. right|thumb|159px|Madara mówi ostatnie słowa do Hashiramy. Naruto i Sasuke w końcu pokonując Kaguyę w swoim wymiarze przez jej zapieczętowanie, w którym momencie ona powraca do Dziesięcioogoniastego i wypluwa Madarę. Mędrzec Sześciu Ścieżek przywołuje Madara i pozostałych z powrotem do realnego świata, ale on nic nie może zrobić, aby uratować Madarę z jego zbliżającej się śmierci w wyniku usunięcia ogoniastych bestii i Demonicznej stauty z jego ciała. Madara używa jego pozostały czas mówi do Hashiramy, zauważając, że jego marzenie o pokój umarł, Hashiramy żyje, a więc widocznie lepszy z dwóch. Hashirama odpowiada, że nadal są przyjaciółmi, mimo wszystko, do której Madara zgadza i przyznaje, że popełnił błąd. Ciekawostki * Imię Madara (斑) można przetłumaczyć jako „plamy”. * Hobby Madary jest sokolnictwo. * Ulubionym jedzeniem Madary jest inarizushi, a jego najmniej ulubionym ikra. * Madara chciałby walczyć z wysokiej klasy ninja. * Ulubionym wyrażeniem Madary jest „pokonać kogoś bardzo łatwo/bez problemu” (铠袖一触, Gaishū Isshoku). * Miał czterech braci. * Jest reinkarnacją Indry, czyli syna Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek, założyciela klanu Uchiha. Kolejną jest Sasuke Uchiha. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Naruto